


A Woman in Need

by mikkimouse



Series: Valentine's Extravaganza III [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Sharing a Bed, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Trope Bingo Round 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: The heater's gone out in their cabin. In Colorado. In thewinter. At least Melissa has someone willing to help keep her warm.
Relationships: Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski
Series: Valentine's Extravaganza III [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619959
Comments: 14
Kudos: 80
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	A Woman in Need

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, it's time once again for me to do some fics for all my pairings for Valentine's Day! This one will also fill the square for "Huddling for Warmth" on my [Trope Bingo card](https://mad-madam-m.dreamwidth.org/17415.html). 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

"It's freezing," Melissa said. 

John chuckled, his breath ruffling her hair. "Can't believe the heater went out." 

Melissa burrowed further under the covers. "I can't believe my son wanted to get married in Colorado in the _winter_. When did the lodge say they'd have someone out here to fix it?" 

"First thing in the morning." John leaned up. "Although by the look of the snow out there, it may be a little later than that." 

The cocoon of blankets shifted with his movements, and Melissa shivered. "Get _down_. You're letting cold air in!" 

Quickly, John ducked back under the covers and pulled her close. "Sorry." 

Melissa settled back against him and sighed. "You're going to have to make it up to me, sheriff." 

She felt his smile through her hair. "Am I, now? You got some ideas for how I can do that?"

She could tell what he meant by his tone of voice, but Melissa wasn't above having a little fun with him. "You could go find another three blankets to pile on top of us." 

John snorted a laugh. "I think we already found every blanket they had in this cabin." 

That was true. As soon as the heater had gone out, they'd scoured the cupboards and closets and thrown everything that so much as looked like a blanket on the bed. And while it was certainly nice to have John snuggled up with her, the sheets were still _very_ cold everywhere their bodies hadn't touched yet and the blankets were taking their sweet time warming up the bed. 

John kissed the back of her head and spread his hand across her stomach, under her pajama shirt. "So since I can't do anything about the blankets, how about I find another way to warm you up?" 

His thumb swept back and forth over her skin in a slow arc, and Melissa shivered again, this time for a reason that had nothing to do with the cold. "Why, sheriff, are you trying to take advantage of a poor, frozen woman?" 

"Absolutely not," John said, a hint of amusement in his voice. "First off, I don't think there's a man alive who could take advantage of you."

Melissa laughed. 

"And second," John continued, lowering his voice and slowing the movement of his thumb, "I was always taught to help out a woman in need."

"Mm." Melissa closed her eyes and focused on the warmth of his hand, the solid line of his chest along her back. "I _am_ very cold. And I'd appreciate anything you could do to help out with that."

His hand started drifting toward her breasts. "I'll see what I can do." 

"One condition," Melissa said, before they got too carried away. 

"What's that?" John asked. 

"The blankets stay _on_." 

He chuckled. "Yes, ma'am."

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)  
> [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://mad-madam-m.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/mad-madam-m)


End file.
